Persona CITY
by Arcana Compendium
Summary: When an entire city dedicated to the research and awakening of Personae is under threat from the Mirrored world known as Reversal Paradox, a team of new Persona users is flung right into the middle of it, with C.I.T.Y.'s student's locked away.
1. Arrivals, Awakenings, Assignments

**Chapter 1: Arrivals, Awakenings, Assignments.**

**A/N: I don't own the Persona Series nor anything Atlus makes, I only own all of my original things that I make up for your, I hope, enjoyment. (O_O)**

* * *

"Welcome, Welcome, to your new home for three years!" The Voice of the Principal, Ms. Pristori said over the speaker on the monorail "As you know this is _CITY, _or The Centre for Intelligent and Talented Youths. Expect to see anyone from age 14-22 roaming around campus here! Have a good day!"

Ciaran Buckly was already at the destination by the time this announcement was over. He was assigned to Class 1A-7-13, or 1st Year A Student Building 7 of Sector 13. Instead of getting Rooms like in a normal campus, the students of C.I.T.Y. got entire buildings because it literally was a city dedicated to being a university like premise.

You got in by being able to get a scholarship in a test that everyone in the continent was given. C.I.T.Y. was on an island off of Europe's mainland called Salamourn Island.

Since Ciaran was an A ranked student, it meant that he not only was good enough to get in but had a special 'potential' for something new or unique to the world, something along those lines at the very least.

He walked into the building and... the world around him rippled as he was teleported into the newest most modern classroom of the time. He was in a normal classroom except for the fact that there were no walls and there was no ceiling either, just a sea of turquoise and white blocks.

* * *

The chairs and desks floated in three clusters of eight and the students floated around the room, with holograms surrounding them. Soon everyone arrived and the teacher teleported straight in.

"Welcome," the teacher said "This will be one of your classes for the year, by which I mean this is the only classroom in the building, but it does change shape, it's pretty cool. I am Debbie McDonnell and this is Rory Byrne, we are the assistant teachers and Students for this class, that just means that we were the two oldest people in the class."

"So your not the teacher?" a girl asked.

"No I'm not, he'll be arriving shortly." Debbie said.

She was right and a man wearing a business suit and a blank white mask appeared in the centre of the room. He had messy black hair and was tall, those were his only two real characteristics besides clothing.

"Umm, Sir," Ciaran asked without thinking "Why are you wearing a blank mask?"

"Thanks for asking," he said "I always wait for someone to ask but they never do. The reason is because I am all of your teachers, combined with the kind of teacher you all want with the subject. Your teachers are actually doing important research in their fields of work so I'm here to fill in. I am Mr. or Ms. Rasa depending on the subject we're studying at the time."

There was some quiet chatter among a few students, but that quickly subsided.

"Now, you shall step forth to your assigned platform and follow my instructions." As he said this, glowing blue cards formed and shuffled in the air above him, it was more like crazed flying though. They formed themselves into three rings of eight, twenty four students in every class, three desk sets of eight, they were being grouped into teams.

* * *

Ciaran walked to the blue platform and saw his fellow students that he was in a group with, each with a holographic name tag.

Gal Neven. She was a tall blond girl with hair down to her knees, she wore a blood red sleeveless top with frills and sequins. She wore black trousers, matching shoes and a black handbag. According to the tag she was 18. Brown eyes.

Victoria Prins. She was a small, girl with messy dark brown hair a bit past her shoulders. She had green-blue eyes. She wore an old fashioned blue dress with white underneath it, white leggings and black shoes. She looked like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland yet some how menacing... She was 14 according to the tag.

Rory was there too. He was actually sort of short, he wore a grey sweater and jeans. He had short neat brown hair. His eyes were brown and sort of sleepy looking, it was as if laziness was being emitted from him and slowly lulling everyone to sleep. He was 21.

Callum Cathin. He was average height, with curly, somewhat frizzy light brown hair and had a few freckles. He had light green eyes and was sort of pale. He wore a green hoodie and jeans with brown shoes. He was 14.

Ciara Murphy. She seemed nearly cat like, having mid length black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a black and grey striped dress with long black sleeves. She wore black leggings and black shoes. There was however a splash of colour with a light blue ribboned head band on her head. She was 16.

Debbie too, both of the Teacher's assistants. She had long curly red-brown hair tied in a bun and black glasses. She wore a white shirt with a brown jacket, and skirt and black leggings with brown business shoes. She was 22.

Finally there was a boy named Finn O'Sullivan. He was wearing an electric blue shirt, black leather jacket and jeans. He had one blue eye and one green eye, but the green eye was covered up by his dark brown hair that had a red highlight. He was 15.

Ciaran himself was average height. He had brown eyes, dark brown messy hair and had somewhat pale skin. He was wearing a black shirt, black trousers and a black jacket. He also wore a pair of blue glasses made specially for his condition. He had a condition that amplified his senses so that, unless he wore the glasses, he would bad blinded. People thought that the world to him was mostly blue but in actuality it was just a slightly darker version of what they saw.

Mr. Rasa appeared in the middle of their platform and they were teleported to yet another new location.

* * *

The group were in the midst of an expanse that looked like space, but seemed to be somewhere else. They were standing on metallic hovering plates surrounding a big metallic grey stage that Mr. Rasa was standing on.

"Ok. Ciaran, come to the stage." He said motioning him forth with his hand.

Ciaran floated over. He had no choice, as his plate moved for him.

"Take these," Mr. Rasa said handing him three crystals, green, red and yellow, each with a feather like thing inside off it. "Their purposes are...

"To awaken..." The green one glowed.

"To connect..." The yellow one sparkled.

"To evoke..." The red one flashed.

"Crush them together and see what happens." He said, flying off on his own plate.

Ciaran followed suit. He closed his hands on them quickly only for them to be pushed apart by a sphere of white energy. This sphere entered Ciaran's body and he glowed white which then turned blue. A card floated down in front of him...

After erg touching the card it shattered into a million pieces. Ciaran felt two beings burst out of him with a blue light and the room shone as they said their part...

**"I am thou... Thou art I... From the Sea of Thy Soul I cometh... I am Ananke, the Inevitable Being... We all arrive at the same end no matter who or what... Memento Mori, my dear master..."**

**"I am thou and thou art I, I come from your Soul's Sea. I am known as Kingu, the Blood of the First Humans. As I was, you shall be, empower those around you and lead the charge to greatness!"**

**"We are your Personae..."**


	2. Two Sides to Every Story

Chapter** 2: Two Sides to Every Story**

**A/N: Thank You, Sraosha for Reviewing! I love your fan fiction Persona Duality (Shameless Favour-ism Go!) and can't wait for the next Chapter. Most of your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter. Oh yeah and sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm writing using an iPad and everything is really strange with auto-correct. Let's just say that it nearly corrects Business to bus invests whenever I type it (T_T). Thanks for Reveiwing!**

**I don't own the Persona Series or anything that Atlus makes, I only own the things that I make originally. Enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

"So these are my, Personae..." Ciaran said, he felt as if his soul had been disassembled and put back together again, twice "Two though... I thought most people only had one."

"Most people, including Wild Cards do only have one, but since in 2014 Personae became public knowledge we have discovered that some, including everyone in this class have an ability to control two Personae at the same time. Although, no one with this ability can be a Wild Card." Mr. Rasa explained.

Yes, in 2014, 20 years ago, the Persona ability had become public knowledge due to an attack from the faceless entity from behind the Mirror, Nyarlothotep. Ever since then Persona-Users have been needed to combat the Shadow's in Reversal Paradox, the Mirrored World.

C.I.T.Y. had been set up to deal with creating, researching and training Persona-Users so that the world wouldn't ever be that close to destruction again. There were however still small events that went undetected, causing more Persona-Users to awaken, but C.I.T.Y. was formed to combat large events.

Ciaran had come from England to gain his Persona ability. He had learnt that the city had become technologically advanced using the power of Personae to do things that were normally impossible to achieve.

Teleportation by using abilities called Traesto and Trafuri, endless unique skills that only a certain person's Persona could use. Of corse everyone could use various skills useful in and out of battle such as elemental manipulation, physical attacks and healing. Healing abilities had been very useful in hospitals around the world also.

Ciaran had been told Personae are a manifestation of your Psyche. Ananke, the greek goddess of the inevitable and Kingu, a god who was killed and had his blood used in the clay that formed the first humans. Maybe Ciaran was morbid, but he had the right to be.

Soon after Ciaran's birth, his mother had died and soon after his father committed suicide. He had been in an orphanage his whole life, spending most of his time either reading or trying to get away. He had finally escaped to C.I.T.Y. after getting his scholarship.

He glanced over to one Persona, then the other, examining them.

Ananke was sort of strange to look at. Her torso was wide and like a black and white lined poncho, with the black lines stopping on one side, leaving the white lines to spread into a wide fabric like white hand. The same on the other side, but only it was more claw like. The main body, was just grey and ash-like without being very solid, almost intangible.

Kingu was blood red and had an athletic figure. He wore stone armour that was painted in yellows, reds and greens. He held a stone spear in one hand and a stone sword in the other, both without decoration except for various feathers near the hilt of the sword and head of the spear.

"Now let's see here," Mr. Rasa said "According to my scan. Ananke is of the Death Arcana, making Kingu of the Emperor."

The Arcana representation was a representation of the psyche, it was a Tarot symbol thing that was applied to Personae.

"Victoria, your next!" He said gesturing over to her, moving Ciaran away and moving Vicroria forth.

* * *

Victoria didn't know why she had come to C.I.T.Y. other than that she could, and in hope to find friends, she never had any of those. The people around her always thinking that she's a weirdo.

"Ok, I know what to do." Victoria said.

"Very well." Mr. Rasa said handing her the crystals.

Crushing them together she went through the same experience, her two personae bursting out of her in an azure swirl of mystical light.

**"I am Thou, Thou art I, We are one and the same. I am Hades, Isolated Ruler. We shall do what others dare not, please allow me in your presence."**

**"I am Thou... Thou art I. I am Aphrodite, Queen of Love's Blessing. I shall punish those that abandon you... The enemies of love."**

**"We are your Personae..."**

"Hades is of the Devil Arcana and Aphrodite is obviously of the Lovers." Mr. Rasa explained.

"I see..." Victoria said, she was incredibly worried. She didn't think that people would want to talk to someone with an Arcana like the Devil, even though that was sort of cool... and the Lovers made her sound like some kind of pervert or needy...

"After this lesson you will be given weapons and roles in the party by the way," Mr. Rasa said "So get prepared because there are always some weird, yet suitable roles given."

Victoria examined her Personae as she was moving to make way for Gal, they were suitable she thought.

Hades was black, navy, indigo and mechanical all over. He had a cat like head, but with no mouth whatsoever. He seemed to have a kind of kind, brave aura around him... His eyes were bright yellow, but were sad as he was crying constantly with large bodies of water floating near him.

Aphrodite was princess-esque. She was covered in pink, cream and red frilly cloth with blood red hearts all over her body. She had pink-red hair that was in two pig tails held up by gold wire. She carried a large black spiked mace in both hands for some reason.

* * *

Gal had been determined to get into C.I.T.Y. Both of her parents before her had been top researchers and she was planning on following in their footsteps, but with one key difference. She would have her own Persona. Learning that she could have two was just an added bonus.

"After this lesson I will tell you all why you have multiple Personae," Mr. Rasa said "We refer to it as Depth Spectrum... I will not talk unless calling you for the rest of the lesson, that way we'll move faster."

Crushing the crystals, Gal felt empowered. It was like a new possibility for a better tomorrow had arisen, like she could see clearly after months of dense fog. She felt warm and relieved.

**"I am you and you are me, it's that simple. My name is Excalibur, Immortally Sharp. I won't leave your side, no matter how you use me."**

**"Thou art I and I am Thou, I come from a Lake of Thy Soul more than a Sea. I am known as the Lady of the Lake, but please call me Lady Lake. We shall guard your treasured things together."**

**"We are your Personae..."**

Gal was... Underwhelmed. She expected some strange things to come out of her, but two clowns from Arthurian Mythology was not any of them. She would put up with her strange psyche, very strange, to achieve her goals.

Excalibur wasn't even carrying a sword. She was a metallic, smooth and reflective. She had no finger tips and there were a variety of holes in her round bulbous limbs. She had red ruby eyes. What did she mean sharp?

Lady Lake was also an oddity. She seemed to be half covered in dark blue liquid clothing and half light blue and pink crystals. Even her hair seemed to be made from the same spiky crystals as her cloths. She had pale white skin, with her seaweed green hair growing long enough to cover her eyes.

Gal was told by Mr. Rasa that Excalibur was of the Strength Arcana and Lady Lake was of the Empress Arcana.

* * *

When Callum was called over he was perfectly prepared. He wanted to learn more about his true inner self and how he could help others using the power of his Persona... Well now, Personae.

The energy of the crystals entered his body and the Personae exited, it was as easy as inhaling and exhaling.

"Ahhhh..." Callum exhaled, breathing in and out deeply and sort of relaxing.

**"I am Thou... Thou art I... I... I am... I am Echo... Voice of the World... World... I shall save you... You... Master, from your own self destruction... Destruction..."**

**"I am Thou and Thou art I, I think...? Have I come from the Sea of thy Soul? I am Thoth, I thought I was at least, but it appears I am you, but am I me too...?"**

**"We are your Personae..."**

Callum was content, he almost always was. He was generally timid and kept to himself, but always managed to feel happy whether something was taken or given. He felt like he had discovered a new part of himself.

He liked his Personae.

Echo was clad in a bronze sleeveless dress riddled with goldeb spiral patterns, it seemed almost medieval. She had silver hair and her complexion was as clear as glass. She held a golden hand mirror and wore a witches hat than matched her dress.

Thoth was an oddity. He seemed to be a man shaped wooden cage, but wore an iron mask and clothes to conceal this fact. He wore a robe of black and purple with matching pants that covered one side of his body and an arm. He held a rapier and a tome.

Callum saw that the Personae of the others were floating next to them still, it seemed like they stay by your side no matter what.

Mr. Rasa simply said "Echo, High Priestess. Thoth, Hanged Man.

* * *

Ciara was called over and she wasn't reluctant to go, it was just that she wasn't too warm or cold and she was comfortable where she was and she felt like it was going to rain so she wanted to be lazy, but the weather was this to the north west of Europe and she had to deal with it and it was the first day of 'School' so she went over.

"You sure took your time." Mr. Rasa said handing her the crystals.

Lazily taking them she said "Yeah, but I was so comfortable and I wanted to be lazy for a while and it's probably going to rain so I decided to take my time getting here."

"Well get on with it then."

"Ok fine then."

She crushed the crystals playfully between her hands, and the energy once again flowed.

**"I am Meow, Meow art I... *Yawn* for The Sea, ugh..., of Nyan Soul I pounce. Mew are me and I am Eris, One of Strife... Why did mew have to wake me from my cat nap... *Yawn*"**

**"Thou art I, I art Thou! I am Hybris, Outrage Invoker! Deal with it! By nature I am you and by nature we are an outrage! Oh yeah, I Cometh from the Sea of thy Soul or whatever..."**

**"We are your Personae..."**

Ciara would have been in shock and awe, but as she has thought before, she was too lazy to be fazed by their behaviour and honestly wasn't surprised that these two came from her.

She glanced back and forth between the two lazily.

Eris was a cat like girl with eyes only half open. She was predominantly grey, tiger like with slightly darker grey stripes and white patches. She had ghostly white hair to match the cloths she wrapped herself in and wore black satellite-esque rings on her body. She sat lazily on a massive cushion only using a hand to prop herself up.

Hybris was as he claimed to be. He wore a purple tiger print coat with pink feathers all around the rim, ruby red lipstick, an orange fedora, green shoes, a golden sparkling vest, mirror lensed sun glasses and bright yellow leather pants. He carried a cane topped with a metal cat head and a glass of wine, being orbited by a mirror ball constantly.

"Uhh..." Mr. Rasa started, but for a second seemed like he didn't know what to say "Eris seems to stem from the Hermit Arcana and Hybris is the from the Moon... The Moon Arcana of course, not the actual Moon, hahaha..." He seemed shocked.

"M'kay..." Ciara said taking no notice.

* * *

Rory was up next and he was just as lazy as Ciara, if not more so. He had mastered the technique of the last minute, the art of minimal effort, the way of cheap meals and the state of not giving one single crap. He had also learnt to do the very opposite and put in the maximum effort, but he was too busy with the former to bother mostly.

He drifted over to the platform seeming to go as slow as molasses to everyone in the room when in actuality it only took about 15 seconds to reach it, although it took everyone else about 3-4, even Ciara took only 9 seconds.

"Oh, you've arrived your highness." Mr. Rasa said.

"I prefer your majesty to your highness, thank you very much, good sir." Rory replied, he wasn't being sarcastic however, he was a part of the royal family of England to some extent, and did outrank most.

Taking the crystals he went through the same process, but once again much slower, the azure blanket of light crawled into existence swirling around as fast as a snail crosses the garden. Eventually the two Personae formed.

**"I am Purple Mirror, Both You and Your Reverse, I have emerged from The Sea the Soul. I am your opposite yet manage to be you, meaning that you are also your opposite."**

**"I am Thou, Thou art I... I am Eurydice, The Muse of Melodies. I shall sing your enemies a sweet lullaby of eternal sleep, and singing only sweet songs to thee."**

**"We are your Personae..."**

Rory got back into his place surprisingly quickly, he was somewhat disturbed by Purple Mirror.

Purple Mirror was in fact, a large purple mirror. In it however a woman wearing, black clothing and a black high heels with a menacing smile was reflected. She sat on a silver throne with a rod of the same colour and had a lopsided tiara sitting on her head.

Eurydice was soothing however. She resembled his grandmother, gentle and willowy, wearing a night gown covered in black flowers. Sheet music spun around her in an endless spiral of black and white. She had glowing violet irises and wore golden jewellery.

"Purple Mirror is a Hierophant Persona and Eurydice is a Temperance Persona." Mr. Rasa stated.

Rory settled lazily once more in his spot, contemplating over the form of his psyche.

* * *

Debbie was excited for her Personae and was over to the Platform like a lightning bolt. She had always wanted to be a Persona-User like her heroes and had wanted one since the age of just two years old. She was going to use her Personae to help the children who were in under privileged schools with Persona technology.

"Well our next volunteer sure is excited." Mr. Rasa said handing her the crystals, which she crushed instantly in her hands. She was met with a near instant reaction of the same proportion of her excitement.

She was nearly blown away by the sapphire tornados she brought forth, meet with an equally vivid light show and sound only otherwise heard when watching a slow motion explosion in a movie.

**"I AM THOU, THOU ART I! I AM DAGR, THE DAYBREAKER! THE POTENTIAL YOU HOLD SHINES BRIGHTER THAN ANY LIGHT THAT I BRING! Now I can stop shouting... *Cough*"**

**"I am Thou, Thou being I who came from the Sea of One's Soul. My name is Bragi, The Poetic Bard, who shall help you hone your blessed silver tongue."**

**"We are your Persona...**

Debbie was pleased to have her Personae her with them and was impressed, along with bring excited to have them at all.

Dagr was muscular with amber skin covered in purple serpentine tattoos. He wore only a fur loin cloth and had a fierce expression, only intensified by his fiery red hair. He carried a couple of shields one was gold and red with a sun pattern and the other was blue and silver portraying the full moon.

Bragi was tall and slender. He wore puffy green and blue clothes including jester shoes and a burette like hat with a pink feather. He had gleaming, polished silver skin and carried a black oaken lyre and a compendium of beautiful poetry in his hands.

Debbie wondered why her Personae were both male, but dismissed it for the minute.

"Dagr, Chariot. Bragi, Tower." Mr. Rasa said, he and everyone else had gotten tired of this tedious way to do an exciting thing, but put up with it because it was necessary at C.I.T.Y.

* * *

Finn was never this nervous before in his entire life. He had trained himself to be in a state if of constant nonchalant contentment. He had always wanted to be different from the rest and had learnt to roll with the punches and adapt so he could be accepted yet clearly different.

He floated over at the regular speed, honestly just annoyed by the past three speeds and was trying to just keep his head a little down for once.

"Ok, we're finally almost done, just one more." Mr. Rasa said relieved, handing Finn the last of his crystals.

Cautiously crushing the crystals, the awakening powers flowed into Finn.

They saw the deep shades of blue for the last time as his Personae emerged.

**"I am Thou, Thou art I... I am Onmyoji, A Receiver of Powers. I shall give you the gift too and you shall hopefully allow me to stay by your side."**

**"I am Thou, Thou art I... I am Fama, Transmitter of Renown, I am humbled to be by your side after coming from the Sea of Thy Soul."**

**"We are your Personae..."**

Finn looked at his Personae one then the other trying to process them.

Onmyoji was as odd as he sounded. He was a rag doll like being with dark brown-purplish fabric skin that was ripped revealing red eyes all over his body and on his face. He otherwise wore black cloths with purple designs and possessed an otherworldly jewel of purple.

Fama had perfect skin and wore a gold and white cloak, he also wore a golden shirt, half black half white trousers and a black glove on one had, in which he held a bell and in the other a long pole with a bright lantern. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

Relived, Finn was told that Onmyoji was a Fortune Arcana Persona and that Fama was of the Sun Arcana.

With that revelation everyone in the room proceeded to... Pass out entirely.

* * *

The mortals float through a whirling dimension of mist and light that is as blue as the bluest of gems, or the deepest of oceans. I shall bide my time to emerge and corrupt, let them gain strength as I gain my own... What awaits in the furture.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that clears things up a little, the rest will be revealed if not in the next chapter through out the story and I know no one has talked that much yet, but I assure you that it will pick up in the next chapter or if not that then definitely in the chapter after that. I'm sorry about the long descriptions and the probably tedious way I presented them, but I wanted those out of my way. The description in future will be semi-periodic, when something or somewhere new appears. I hope your enjoying it so far and hope you stick with me for the rest of it. There will be an end and I will finish it! I also have a bunch of other fan fiction ideas and one in progress, that I'll probably end up posting in the future. Thank you and please Review!**


	3. The Exposition Fairies?

**A/N: Yay, Reviews!**

**Golden-Black Dragon, it isn't a bigger version of SEES because a totally unrelated group of Persona-Users set it up 20 years ago, this won't be built upon until probably later on in the story, so I won't say anything more about that.**

**Sraosha, Thanks again for the reviewing, as long as you keep reviewing I'm gonna keep responding in the A/N because that's how I feel like doing it. The Anticipation is killing me. Anyway, if you aren't reading Persona: Duality and your reading this message, you should go and look at it and get addicted to it and just not stop reading it until you run out of chapters and then panic because your out of chapters and GGAAAAAHHHHH! (Oh... Btw Sraosha, I hope you don't mind all of this constant shameless favor-ism cause if it's bugging you just say so, this'll probably be the last shameless ad bomb though so yeah..)**

**Anyway... The character personalities should sort of come into light a bit more in this chapter, but let's just say that they're sort of... ****_unique... _****hehehehe...**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Exposition Fairy?

-Aria of the Soul-

"Hello..." A long nosed man said "My name is I-!" Pepper spray pelleted his already bloodshot eyes. "GAHH!"

"Ahh! Long nosed demon man!" Debbie shouted recoiling at the sight of the man and reflexively pepper spraying his eyes in 'defence'.

"That's quite enough of that now." A beautiful woman wearing teacher-like cloths and carrying a large book said. Her clothes were mainly blue with some black and golden accessories.

The pepper spray disappeared with a flick of her wrist.

"Calm down please..." the man said "There is no cause for alarm, I am Igor and I am here to help you on this journey. This is the Velvet Room, a space between mind and matter, dreams and reality... This is Sophia, my assistant..."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said and bowed.

"What are your names..." Igor said. Everyone said their names.

"Very well... Yes?" Igor said to Victoria who had her hand raised.

"Are you like the exposition fairies?" She said, having a look of confusion on her face.

"The exposition fairies?" Igor asked.

"Yeah, what's an exposition fairy...?" Callum asked.

"Do we really want to know?" Finn asked, an expression of exasperation covering his face.

"I'm interested in what it is!" Ciara said, suddenly turning energetic in this new dimension.

"Yes quite, I give you permission to tell me peasant..." Rory said pointing at Victoria.

"Peasant..." She said giving him a death glare with a menacing smile. The room filled with a feeling of certain doom "I AM NO PEASANT, MORTAL! I AM WHAT KEEPS YOU AWAKE AT NIGHT, I AM SPLATTERING BLOOD! I! AM! DEATH!"

With those last words she lunged forward at Rory, only being restrained by Gal who grabbed her at the last minute.

"I can only hold her back for so long, run while you still can!" Gal yelled struggling to hold Victoria back, even though her size was pretty petite.

"I think that an exposition fairy is someone who always provides exposition for no apparent reason... Right?" Ciaran offered his answer.

"That is correct, but..." Victoria said, calming down temporarily before he rage returned "YOU HAVE STOLEN MY BIT, YOU MUST SURELY DIE!"

"Where do I run?!" Ciaran asked panicking.

The room was a confined space with no visible doorways except one that was currently blocked. It was like a blue velvet fortune tellers tent, but large enough to fit about 15 people inside of it, without getting cramped. It was decorated with ruins and relics of all description and Igor sat at a table on a blue sofa.

"Until next time, dear guests..." Igor said, with a swish of his hand. The group was whisked away in a swirling blue mist once again.

* * *

"Oh. You woke up." Mr. Rasa said.

"Wha..." Ciara said, nearly standing up, but then her laziness returned and she decided the floor was comfortable.

"Why didn't you wake us up!?" Debbie said snapping upright.

"This is normal, I have no physical form and you don't think I've tried before." Mr. Rasa said.

"Wha... Rage... Kill... Rory... Why was so angry just now..." Victoria asked.

"Oh, sorry dear, that was my fault. Rory unintentionally activated my Provoke." Eurydice said, looking apologetic.

"I have two questions." Ciaran said "First, why are you still around? And second, why wern't you with us when we were 'kidnapped' by that long nosed guy why wern't you there with us?"

"Ok, we're always with you even if it, like, doesn't seem like it." Aphrodite said floating with her arms behind her head.

"Yes and thy must understand that those such as we cannot comfortably exist within a space such as the Room of Velvet..." Excalibur said.

"She means unlike mew, we're unstable in the Velvet Room, that's what that place is called... *Yawn* Sooo bothersome...!" Eris said stretching.

"So that place is the Velvet Room, huh?" Finn said.

"That's so cool!" Victoria said, jumping up and down, she was suprisingly able to jump to near Gal's shoulders with her head, with her being the shortest in the room and Gal being the tallest.

"Why are you jumping like that?" Gal asked, flicking her hair out of her face.

"I'm excited." Victoria said , stoping.

"Wait, why do I have an ability that pisses people off?!" Rory said.

Mr. Rasa 'stared' at Rory for a while. "Ok, let's move on and not dignify that with a response."

"B-but isn't that a r-response in itself." Callum said, stuttering as he always did, he couldn't help it. He was just constantly anxious and had a timid personality that he didn't think he could overcome.

"Response... In itself..." Echo echoed her master, more clearly than he himself spoke.

'Oh great,' thought Callum 'Even my own Personae can speak better than I can.'

"Ugh... This is going to be a long day." Mr. Rasa said, already tired. He clapped his hands and the room was flooded with light. Suddenly they were back in the class sitting on their desks in one of the eight group sets.

* * *

"Ok, I shall assign each party a name and then roles within the group." Mr. Rasa said. The 'party's' fellow groups were known as the Dramatic Noise and Contrast, then he pointed at them "For very good reasons you shall be known as The Mad Tea Party."

"Yeah..." Finn said feeling depressed by this conclusion. 'Well at least I'll stick out, right?'

"Now for your roles and team symbols." Mr. Rasa said and holographic tags appeared next to each person.

"Hmm, seem like my role is Destroyer..." Victoria mused, then her expression grew menacing again "Teehee! This'll be fun!" Everyone shuddered responsivly.

"Analysis and Support... At least I get to relax." Ciara said leaning back in her chair.

"Damsel of Distress? What." Rory said, perplexed. 'Since when am I a damsel! And what is this even ment to be?!'

"Scout/Hit and Run, of course... *Sigh*" Callum said 'Even my role in the group seems to be shy and afraid...'

"Tactical Violence, so I'm a heavy hitter... Right?" Gal said. 'This will be a test of my strength and intelligence, I am determined to be the best.'

"I'm the Poisoned Bait, hmm?" Finn wondered. 'Yes! \(^_^)/ I get to be in the spotlight!' "No big deal."

"Riot Sheild, I'm a defencive tanking role then?" Debbie said, everyone grew excited at this and looked at each other. 'It seems like everyone here love RPGs too. That's what I can tell from the chatter at least.'

"Protagonist...! Does that mean I'm the leader or something?! Dammit!" Ciaran shouted. 'I've never been good with people! Ugh...! Such a pain in the ass!'

"It does seem like we're given RPG like roles." Victoria said "This is going to be so much fun! Unless there's homework or some crap like that."

"N-no, there isn't. That's why we had to score so h-high to get in to this p-place, it's specifically for P-Persona-User purposes even the tests are just fighting c-created Shadows that are just more powerful. The t-tests are every full m-moon starting next month." Callum explained.

"So we battle Shadows as exams?" Gal said.

"Yeah, I think the finals will kill me..." Rory said. 'If I survive that long.'

Golden Pocket watches appeared before them. When they opened them, a hologram of rotating lettering that said 'Mad Tea Party' appeared.

"I like the fact that it's a reference to Alice in Wonderland, but isn't he going a bit overboard with this motif?" Victoria asked.

"Yup." Ciara said. She then suddenly started playing with the chain like a young kitten. 'Yay! I love playing with stringy things woo! Maybe I should go shop for yarn' Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Ok class pay attention!" Mr. Rasa said "I know that the names of your roles are weird and perplexing, but I'll let you interpret them as you will. We shall now cover your why you have the abilities you do, by which I mean Depth Spectrum."

Everyone settled down and stopped chatting.

"Your ability, is a relatively new one only appearing in a group of Persona Users 20 years ago in 2014." He explained "They had the ability of a split wild card, the only ones in recorded history, but had to give it up to save the world from Nyarlothotep."

"You gain this ability by having personalities that range wide enough to tap into two or more of the Major Arcana archetypes. The two Arcanas are the extremes of the personality with everything in between being a characteristic, that allow the user to perform special skills." He explained.

"What kind of skills?" Another student asked.

"It varies per person and Persona. Ok, now onto regular classes, then we'll explore Reversal Paradox." He finished. "Victoria! Will you cut that out?!"

* * *

Classes consisted of learning different abilities that Personae could use with the Personae being called up when spells or skills that they could use were being covered to demonstrate. The party took notes on how they thought that they could use them. They could sense what skills they used in their minds.

"Ok now, let's just take a quick look at Unique skills." Mr. Rasa said "For this lesson we'll be using the Persona of the Principal, Cinderella, as an example." He brought up a hologram of the Persona and a information window opened in front of the students.

Ciaran read:

PERSONA: Cinderella. ARCANA: The Moon. RESISTANT: Ice, Nuclear, Wind. WEAKNESS: Fire, Gravity. SKILLS: Bufudyne, Mabufudyne, Garudyne, Mafreidyne, Akasha Arts, Mediarama, Sexy Dance, Masukunda. Unique: Midnight Strikes, Glass Slippers, Fairy Wish, Dance with the Prince.

"In this profile we see that she has four unique skills" He began to explain "As with the majority of Unique Skills most, three, of them are used for offence." The offensive skills were marked red and the others were marked blue.

"Let's look at them individually." He said opening up a file "First, 'Midnight Strikes'. It's a combination of Tentrafoo, Panic Boost, Akasha Arts and Marakunda with a 10% increase in power. This skill is useful, as it debilitates your opponents as well as leaving them open for a follow up."

"'Glass Slippers' is next." Mr. Rasa said "It has a combination of Mabufudyne, Masukunda, Sukukaja on the user, Myriad Arrows and Ice Break with a 10% increase in power. This is her signature attack."

"Finally her most powerful ability that is compleatly unique to her, 'Dance with the Prince'." He said "It isn't her signature because it takes too much energy. She erases all but one of the Shadows by simply ignoring them, then absorbs her 'dance partner'."

The students were taking notes quickly as he spoke excited by the concept of new abilities.

"Her final unique ability is 'Fairy Wish' which is an incredible triumph card." He said on his last explanation "It combines Mind Charge, Power Charge, Heat Riser and Revolution that is limited to the user. This gives her a massive advantage, but your powers have the potential for even greater skills, I hope you prove me right as the first class of Dual Persona-Users."

* * *

The students had gathered in a room full of mirrors. That's how Reversal Paradox worked the emotions of humans reversing and returning to there base in an infinite loop, opening a portal into many different worlds.

Mr. Rasa was in this room waiting for the members of Mad Tea Party (MTP for short). He had split into three, which wasn't fun to watch, and had gone to the rooms intended for each of the groups.

"Ok, I'll split you into pairs and then we can continue on into Reversal Paradox," He said and handed each of the pairs he had formed a crystal and a square card that shine a bright yellow light.

These were called a Mystical Waypoint, for returning to the specific sector which was nearly impossible otherwise and a Traesto Panel, for returning to the correct dimension.

They jumped into the Mirrors.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... The characters are eccentric. I just sort of let my train of thought flow for this chapter, but I'll plan a little more in future. That lesson thing is sort of a preview of a small segment I'll add into the end after the Author's Notes expanding slightly on unique attacks and small details that aren't going to come up in the story in incredible detail except if I do like a chapter that expands upon that thing. I hope your enjoying this because I do like writing it. Review please! Thank you for Reading!**

**Let's try something here...**

* * *

**Omake.**

**During the explanation of Depth Spectrum...**

Victoria got out her stick that she always carried with her and was assembling the Personae at the back of the class room. "Ok, one, two, a one two three four!" She waved her stick like a conductors rod initiating her plan, a song!

It went like this, all of the Personae singing in harmony to the tune of 'Ode to Joy by Beethoven':

_Exposition! Exposition! Get it out ASAP!_ It was co - manded by the Fa-airy!

Quickly start the exposition match it with a tune, catchy!

Expose plot points, minor details, even plot devices, wee!

Exposition! Exposition! We will sing louder for thee!

We Personae of the Souls sea work so hard to sing for thee!

Exposition! Exposition! By that long nosed man, Creepy!

Everyone applauded after Mr. Rasa had told her to sit down and class went on as scheduled.


	4. School of Hard Knocks

**A/N: Hey Readers!**

**As Sraosha pointed out his Review, it was sort of unclear what was happening with Mr. Rasa. I meant to sort of imply that he was a hologram. So yeah, he's a hologram and that's why he has no physical form and can do all that crazy stuff, like change form and split into clones... They don't know such high level skills, they just study it also cause that's why they are there. To learn about Personae.**

**Anyway, onto the story! We finally get some action this chapter! Oh btw, the chapters will probably start getting longer from here. Maybe by a lot.**

**EDIT: Just a small thing. The thoughts here are now in Italics and will continue to be from here on out.**

* * *

**[Music: Ice Castle - Persona 1 PSP]**

Ciaran and Victoria were standing in a glistening crystal cavern after they had set up their panel and waypoint. They picked their weapons a Gun for Ciaran and a Scythe for Victoria. They felt the presence of the Shadows.

"So your a Gun kinda guy, huh?" Victoria aked as they ran through the dungeon looking for a Shadow to fight, they were given pads that recorded weaknesses of the Shadows after testing out an attack.

"Yeah, it's easier to use than a bow in my opinion. So a Scythe?" He answered _'This girl is scary, I better watch what I say.'_

"Yup, I think that I can do some damage with this thing plus it looked sort of fun!" Victoria said _'Dammit! I bet he's either scared or he thinks I'm some kind of freak!'_

They ran into a group of Shadows consisting of 'Corpse Ravens', deathly white birds carrying lanterns and 'Sadistic Tiaras', crowned orange and black wigs that were toped with a crown. They seemed misplaced in the crystalline area.

"Ok, so these are Shadows... What." Victoria said _'Bleh, those Tiaras piss me off, so tacky, but those Ravens are cool, yet they are gonna try to kill us'_

"I don't know, but this is going to be fun too. Eat this!" He said shooting at the eight shadows with his pistol._ 'Eight!? I understand that a person with one Persona could attract up to five shadow, but Eight!?'_

"Let me help!" Aphrodite yelled waving her maces wildly.

"M'lady, I shall also assist you." Hades said landing on the floor with his wheel-like feet to bow to Victoria.

"I shall allow you to assist me my friends. Aqua! Agi!" She said curtseying, and a crystalline gleam flashed in her eyes.

Aphrodite dispelled the mace in a cloud of sparkling pink that quickly turned into fire she directed at a Raven. Hades followed suit, grabbing his face with tears flowing onto his hands swirling in mysteriously, just to reappear in a geyser underneath a Tiara.

They dissipated as an ebony cloud with a strange red glow within it.

"Shall we attempt this too, my master?" Ananke said, poncho billowing.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's do it!" Kingu said waving his weapons in a frenzy.

"Fine. Mudo and Cleave." Ciaran said, hands in pockets with the same crystal gleam.

Ananke's black hand produced purple, dark wisps that she shot at a Tiara that was surrounded by dark glyphs and dissipated. Kingu slashed a Raven in half, with his jagged stone sword.

The remaining two Ravens used Garu spells, that caused Victoria some serious damage, knocking her over. The Tiara's then cast Frei and Gry causing an explosion near Ciaran. Victoria was taking a beating from a gravitational blast.

"Dammit! Why do they have the spells that do more damage depending if your standing or knocked down! They really are Sadists!" Victoria said, being hit by the Gravity magic '_Ugh, that hurt... but I feel sorry for Ciaran who took a Nuclear spell to the face, those are too strong!'_

"Hama! Dia!" Ciaran ordered, causing Ananke to throw shimmering talismans that stuck to a Raven to burst with shining light, but fail. '_I have to heal her, she's in danger!'_

Kingu danced above him, performing a strange ritual, healing Victoria.

"Thanks Ciaran! I'm gonna get you things for that!" Victoria said "Use Magna and Bufu!"

Aphrodite summoned hearts that turned to stone and exploded above a Tiara. Hades spun rapidly on his wheels drawing in the cold and launching icicles at the last Tiara.

"So that's your weakness!" She cried out and jumped at the Shadow swinging her scythe wildly, ripping it to shreds._ 'I'll destroy the rest of you too! BWAHAHAHA!'_

Ciaran sweat dropped, keeping his distance from the slaughter._ 'Scary...'_

Both thinking that they should get rid of that last Raven they started to attack at the same time.

"Aphrodite,"

"Kingu,"

"Bash!"

"Skewer!"

"Are you ready for this Kingu, you'd better keep up!" Aphrodite said teasingly.

"You'll have to try to match MY speed!" Kingu said arrogantly.

They shared a blue intertwining aura for a second and shouted in unison "**Fighting Dirty!**"

Aphrodite grabbed the Raven and tossed it up into the air towards Kingu and her mace right above her. Kingu threw his spear straight through the Raven carrying him past above Aphrodite right as the mace came straight down onto it.

After catching the mace Aphrodite hugged Kingu around the neck "We did it!"

Kingu remained stone faced, but replied in a proud manor "We did a good job if I do say so myself."

"We should continue, this might be a long dungeon." Ciaran said, walking away, Victoria in tow._ 'I wonder what the dungeons in Reversal Paradox Truely are...'_

* * *

**[Music: UN Owen Was Her - Touhou]**

Ciara and Finn landed inside of a strange arcade. There were hundreds upon hundreds of arcade games lined up, but behind them were walls of apparent data, like in cyber space on a TV show. Gambling materials floated in the air strangely and flew around in circles.

"Whoa, this place is awesome." Ciara said_ 'I love these sorts of arcade games, but I'm really bad at them'_

"Well, I suppose it's okay..." Finn said _'Ugh, it's really hard to contain all this excitement. I really love these kinds of places'_

"What do you mean? You love these kinds of things!" Onmyoji said _"You should be more honest about what your thinking."_

"Yes, do not worry for judgement shall touch you not." Fama said ringing his bell.

"H-hey!" Finn shouted_ 'What the hell are they doing exposing my thoughts!?'_

"So you like these places too?" Ciara said _'He hides what he's thinking, but I can tell we'll be fast friends.'_

"Y-Yeah, but we better get going on the training mission..." Finn said nervously_ 'Is she trying to be friendly? I thought that people only liked my fake personality...'_

"Of course people like the way you really are!" Fama said encouraging Finn with a sparkling lantern.

"Trust me on this sister, it doesn't matter how you act, as long as your true to yourself." Hybris said taking a sip of his wine.

"Sister?" Finn said 'What.'

"Can mew keep it meow-n over there purr-ease?! I'm try'na take that *Yawn* catnap mew made me miss earlier!" Eris interjected, incredibly annoyed _'Stupidcatnapinteruptinginconstideratejerks!'_

"We should really go find those Shadows." Ciara said _'I wonder what kind of monsters this place could have...'_

The pair and their personae ran around for a while searching for one of the black blobs they learnt about in class having their weapons, a bow for Finn and Claws for Ciara, ready to attack.

They soon encountered their targets, four of each type of Shadow. Weaponised Dice, three black dice separated by buzz saws, and Gamer Tower, three heads wearing iron and wire crowns stacked on top of each other.

"Ok, Eris, what can you do? You didn't go up for any skills shown in class, and I wouldn't be surprises if you were too lazy to do it anyhow." Ciara said _'Lazy ass Persona.'_

"Meow rude! My abilities have Nya-t been covered in mew-r silly classes! Watch!" She said beginning a... Magical girl transformation sequence? The others sweet dropped as she jumped up and hit her pillow which exploded with a flash of light and feathers.

She was enveloped in light and the black satellite-esque parts covered her in metal. She was covered in the feathers and they quickly burst off of her body with some metal parts that rearranged themselves also. Her new appearance was a big change.

She was clad in a long sleeveless white dress, also clad in machine like parts around her waist, leg and torso. Attached to her forearms were large mechanical cylinders in groups of six each with a blue light that sent digital rings outwards. She wore a black blindfold.

Ciara got a high tech head set and glasses. With these the world turned a green tint with black and indigo nodes floating about.

"What the hell was that?! And how is this an improvement!?" Ciara yelled flailing her arms wildly '_That was sort of cool though...'_

"Mew know mew've always wanted a trans-purr-mation sequence! My ability is scanning, that's what I mew. Scanning." Eris said.

"Oh. Then scan that dice thingy! Hybris just use Garu or whatever." Ciara said, her eyes flashing crystal behind the glasses.

The dark nodes surrounded the Dice and blue rings were shot at them, then the nodes returned to Eris. Hybris's mirror ball spun crazily while its orbit around him accelerated creating a whirlwind. It suddenly changed course completely, sending a gust at a Tower.

The Tower, that was weak, to it leaned over slightly at the blow.

"That's how it get's knocked down... Is that like a mental reference to the leaning tower of Pizza?" Ciara asked. '_I'd like to visit the leaning tower of Pizza, delicious!_

"It's the leaning tower of Piza dummy, not Pizza!" Eris said.

"It isn't?! What?! That's such a disapointment!" Ciara exclaimed in honest surprise_ 'Boo! I'm such an air head sometimes (T^T)."_

"Ugh... Um, Fama try Aqua and Onmyoji use Mudo."Finn said turning to the side, an eye shimmering like a crystal behind his hair._ 'What's with all the puns? It's un-bear-able! Wait, bear? Where did THAT come from.'_

Fama rang his bell, summoning a pool of water under the Dice that burst up quickly, surrounding it in a damaging sphere of water. Onmyoji's many eyes shone and a dark magic circle surrounded one of the Towers. Meanwhile Ciara scratched the downed Tower.

The scratched Tower and the soaked Dice dissipated into the iconic mist, but the Mudo simply failed to affect the other Tower at all.

"A-nya-lysis complete. Weak-nya-sses: Earth. Strength: Fire. Mew-ving onto the next target." Eris informed.

"Ok, Frei on that Tower Hybris!" Ciara said _'I know that it's weak to Garu, but I want to try this out.'_

Underneath the Tower a small explosion of nuclear force occurred as Hybris spun his cane, sipping his wine all the while. The Tower was consumed in this and burst into mist.

"Since it's the weakness Magna on that Dice! Onmyoji, Gi!" Finn commanded _'Next, I'll attack the other Dice with my bow!'_

Fama waved his lantern light shooting into the ground near the Dice and pillars of earth grew out from the ground crashing against the Dice, but just before that could happen it cast Agi on Ciara, which she was weak to. She fell to the ground in pain.

"How the heck am I weak to flames?!" Ciara thought out loud.

"Well, your like a cat. You hate being too warm or wet. But hey! At least wind and nuclear damage can't even touch you, plus earth is pretty weak too, darling." Hybris explained.

"Take this as revenge bastards!" Finn yelled, shooting at the last remaining Dice with his bow.

"And another one bites the dust!" Onmyoji said finishing off the Dice with a sphere of blue-purple energy.

The three remaining Towers spin around rapidly. One cast Zio and the others cast Aqua. Finn was weak to electricity and fell down, but Ciara took a serious beating from a combined Aqua spell.

"They mews-ed a Fusion Spell called Blue Lagoon, it really strong for nya-t level!" Eris said.

"Hey you, Finn! Fama can use Dia so use it with me meow! Um, I mean now!" Ciara said_ 'Eris is really getting to me.'_

"O-Ok, Fama,"

"Hybris,"

"Dia!"

"Shall we?" Fama said gliding gracefully over to Hybris.

"You bet sister!" Hybris said, crossing his cane with Fama's lantern.

"**Blessing!**" They cried in unison, Fama's lantern illuminating Hybris's mirror ball with healing light and it spread through the area like at a disco, healing both Ciara and Finn well.

"Now Hybris just spam Garu until all of the stupid ass Towers are down!" Ciara said, Hybris complying with her_ 'This place'll be such a drag...'_

"Let's do this! An All Out Attack!" Finn called. They brutally beat on the Towers, kicking up a large dust cloud, Ciara dealing especially painful scratches with her claws.

They turned to clouds of mist.

"Let's continue onwards, we need to keep going." Finn said _'I wonder what secrets this place holds'_

* * *

**[Music: Heaven - Persona 4]**

Gal and Callum surfaced in a beautiful garden combined with a large playground. Their were hedges acting as walls to block their progress and every where they went was full of playground equipment, toys and a variety of flowers such as lilies, roses and violets.

"Aww, this area is cute! Too bad it's full of horrific monsters that want to tear apart our souls." Gal said _'I wish I had a place like this when I was a kid, but without the monsters.'_

"T-that's why w-we're here t-to e-eliminate the m-monsters..." Callum said_ 'Monsters ugh...'_

"Monsters! Monsters!" Echo yelled gleefully.

"Why are you so happy Echo?" Thoth asked.

"Monsters are... Are... Cool... Cool!" Echo said, some mysterious magic causing her words to echo.

"Interesting *mutter, mutter, scribble scribble*" Thoth said, furiously scribbling down notes in his tome.

"How much could thou possible hath gotten from 'Monsters are cool!'?" Excalibur asked.

"Well, he's the god of knowledge, he can probably find a deeper meaning to the words." Lady Lake said.

"*mutter, mutter* No, no, not at all! I simply remembered that Callum needed to pick up some things later and wrote down a list to remind him." Thoth replied, finished with his writing.

"You sure have some interesting Personae Callum!" Gal said smiling _'Hehe! I kinda like this kid already.'_

"Let's get going, this might be a long dungeon." Callum said _'She seems nice, this might be a good experience.'_

They pleasantly strolled through the dungeon, but shadows ambushed them. There were two Jubilant Kings and two Treasured Mothers who each summoned new shadows. The Kings summoned Grand Tiaras and the Mothers summoned Playful Bambinos.

"What! Summoning!?" Gal yelled. '_Are they going to swarm us!?'_

"S-Shall I go first...? Yes? Ok. Echo, Frei... Thoth, M-Magna." Callum commanded._ 'How effective will this be?_' His eyes shone crystal.

"Frei... Frei...! FREI!" Echo's many voices yelled. She twirled her mirror around, and pointed it at a Bambino which exploded from the inside out.

"For the sake of my notes!" Thoth said throwing his rapier into the ground. A yellow energy surged towards another Bambino in the ground and the ground exploded beneath it.

They were destroyed, but Gal stepped forward.

"Lady Lake get'em with Aqua and Excalibur use 99 Needles!" She cried eyes also flashing a crystalline light.

Lady Lake took a piece of her slime dress and it grew larger, then she threw it at a Tiara. Excalibur shot quickly out from the holes in her limbs producing needles that rained down upon the other Tiara.

They were torn apart. The Kings were pissed off however and twirled their staves and each cast a Zio on Callum. The Mothers made Gal a victim of a double Magna attack. They fell down, badly injured.

"Ok Lady Lake, Excalibur..." Gal said_ 'Now I'M pissed off!'_

"T-Thoth and E-E-Echo!" Callum said_ 'What is this feeling?'_

"Hama and Gry! Huh!?" They cried in surprising unison.

"My Lady Lake, I shall follow your lead." Thoth said.

"Very well." Lady Lake responded curtsying.

"**Flash Chamber!**" They said in unison. The crystal side of Lady Lake glowed and surrounded the area. Thoth mumbled and the light was amplified to the point of nothing being visible. Loud banging could be heard and when the light cleared, the enemies were on the floor.**  
**

"Come Echo, shall we?" Excalibur asked.

"Shall... We...? We... Shall!" Echo said.

"**Gravity Well!**" They said. Echo tossed her hat upwards and each of the Personae shot a gravitational blast into it. The hat fell on it's point and spun dragging the downed Shadows into it. It shot upwards and turned upright, dark mist erupting back outside.

"Wow! T-That was a-awesome!" Callum said _'So this is my true power...'_

"I see... We should get going." Gal said _'We could be a dangerous pair...'_

* * *

**[Music: Zone Time - Persona 4]**

Rory and Debbie crashed into their area. It was a large purple area seemingly covered in velvet. The area was dark and a space like projection covered it with seemingly distant giant zodiac signs. These projections came from crystal balls around which were tarot decks.

"Ouch." Rory said _'Of all people of course it would be me to crash on the first time entering an alternate dimension with a mirror.'_

"Do you mind?" Debbie said. Rory was lying right on top of her. _'He had to spin into me as we were flying through that thing.'_

"Sorry!" Rory said jumping quickly to his feet "M'lady I apologise, I lost my balance and crashed could you forgive me?"_ 'I don't want to get on the bad side of a girl with a giant hammer.'_

"Fine. But, I get to be in charge!" Debbie said_ 'If this goes my way, he'll be at my beck and call for the rest of the year.'_

"Sure, fine whatever..." Rory said too lazy to bother fighting back_ 'Why would I not let her be in charge, I'm not bothered to do it myself'_

"You walked right into that one dumb ass!" Purple Mirror, now with an elegant silver whip instead of a rod, mimicking Rory "Now your her slave for all the time your in her party!"

"Oh my. Sorry dear, but I think Violet is right, your at her beck and call." Eurydice said.

"Violet?" Debbie asked. _'Does she mean Purple Mirror?'_

"Yeah, Violet! Don't you see I made my eyes and mirror frame specifically violet! Unless we're in battle, call me that instead! I'm not some nameless coloured object!" 'Violet' said flailing her arms.

"Ok, I shall call you Violet. You are my Persona and I should keep you happy." Rory said with a bow _'I do hope I get along with my Personae.'_

"Thanks." Purple Mirror said smiling for the first time.

"M'lady I think you'll have a loyal and kind friend in this boy." Bragi said, strumming his lyre.

"I think that under my lady's iron fist, we can get along and all be friends." Dagr said calmly.

"H-hey what do you mean friend!? And why aren't you shouting any more. I thought that it was a thing with you!" Debbie said_ 'Friend? Maybe... I should really make some of those...'_

"I mean friend. And actually I'm very level headed. I just like a big intro." Dagr explained.

"So you aren't some maniac who'll kill us in our sleep? Sweet." Violet said.

"Let's get going." Rory said playing with his whip_ 'I really want to try out battling with my Personae.'_

"H-hey I thought I was in charge here!" Debbie said _'I'm failing already!?'_

"Well then start acting like it!" Violet said.

"Ok, let's just get going..." Debbie said_ 'Bleh, these people will drive me insane.'_

The mismatched group continued through the area, when they where almost instantly ambushed by a group of shadows that emerged from the forming constellation.

They were suddenly surrounded by a large group of shadows. Four chubby policemen with gapping holes in them and a diamond key called Sparkling Fuzz. The others were called Reading Tables, covered in black and purple check with all sorts of objects flying around them.

"I wanna go first! Dagr, Agi! Bragi, Zio!" Debbie commanded. With a fierce look on her face and a swing of her hand forward a crystal gleam appeared in her determined glare.

Bragi played his lyre, the strings glowing ultraviolet. An electric melody was played and a lightning bolt struck a Sparkling Fuzz. Dagr held up his red and gold sun shield, and it shone bringing intense heat forth that blasted a Reading Table straight to the 'face', more accurately, mask.

Neither of the attacks had any effect.

"What the hell!? Their immune!?" Debbie exclaimed in surprise _'Dammit! My first attack and it failed miserably!'_

"Well then I'll try then! Purple Mirror, Zio on Reading Table and Eurydice, Garu on Sparkling Fuzz, please!" Rory said. His lazy gaze shone all shades of crystal.

Purple Mirror cracked her whip on the glass of the mirror, sending an electrical sphere from the struck area. Eurydice sung a sweet little tune while the music score just spun faster and faster, engulfing the target in a whirlwind.

The two targets dissipated.

"What!? You kill them, but I fail!?" Debbie yelled _'Ugh, my underling is showing me up!'_

Before they could react the Reading Tables cast Maragi. Of course it had no effect on Debbie, but Rory was beaten by flames. The Sparkling Fuzzes cast a Magna spell and Debbie folded over in pain.

"Ugh, Dagr, use Aqua! Bragi, Gi!" Debbie cried_ 'I'm gonna kill these things!'_

Bragi played a fast, dramatic tune that changed keys constantly. It generated a symphony of almighty power that crashed into a Sparkling Fuzz. A humid wave slammed a Reading Table to the ground when Dagr held up his blue and silver moon shield.

They dissipated.

"Well done 'm'lady'." Rory said sarcastically and bowed "Purple Mirror and Eurydice, follow up with a Mesmerise each!"

"Dear, we can do better than that! Are you ready Violet?" Eurydice said.

"I've never been more ready!" Purple Mirror shouted.

"**Hypnotic Psychosis!**" They both cried. Eurydice sung a variety of different notes using nonsense lyrics for a lullaby and Purple Mirror created an illusion of a black and white spiral. The shadows were all slowly lulled into sleep somehow.

"Fine, ok Dagr, Agi! Bragi, Zio!" Debbie said _'And hit the right targets!'_

"As you wish milady fair, I shall electrify the air!" Bragi sang playing his song.

"No rhyming!" Dagr yelled.

"Bleh, just use Zio and Garu again." Rory said _'Those are the only attacks they know...'_

"Hey, we can do better than that that!" Purple Mirror said to Bragi.

"The purple mirror's similar bolt, shall with mine increase some volts!" Bragi started to rhyme again.

"**Electro-light!**" They bellowed and it echoed through the room like thunder. A light purple, electric blue and white thunderstorm was reflected in the mirror, and as Bragi played it disappeared just to remerge on the shadows, vaporising the Reading Tables.

However the Sparkling Fuzzes remained.

"Shall we madam?" Dagr asked Eurydice.

"Oh my your such a gentleman! Let's do it dear." Eurydice said.

"**Arid Aria!**" They said melodically. Dagr threw his red shield spinning into the air above them. Eurydice sent sound waves into it and the moisture drained out of the air as heat and a pleasant song about sunny days and dry deserts echoed through the area.

Only two shadows remained.

"Not dead yet? Here's some motivation!" Debbie said charging in with her massive mallet, but the shadow dissipated before she had even arrived to hit it. "Why...?"

"Um, I don't think I should answer that... Here I go!" Rory said and whipped the last shadow to death. _'Because your terrifying!'_

"Let's just continue..." Debbie said _'*Sigh* This is gonna take long...'_

* * *

Each of the teams arrived at a large obsidian door covered in shadow all feeling an ominous presence. A dark mist emanated from each door and formed into a dark ominous shadow and said in an inhumane voice.

"I am the Door's Guardian! Come to me if you want to challenge the ruler of this domain!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter is sort of repetitive again with the battles, but I think you should get a better grasp of the characters personalities.**

**Next chapter will be... You guessed it Mini-Bosses! With a boss chapter afterwards! Also, after the boss chapter I will start a big complicated project. And a side project too. These are so that if I'm not writing this story for a whole, there will at least be something else to read if you want!**

**No Omakes or anything... Thanks for Reading, Please Review! Bye!**


	5. A Boss Battle? No, It's Just Mini

**Chapter 5: A Boss Battle? No Wait, It's Mini.**

**A/N: Yay! Mini-Bosses! Mwahahaha! Unfortunately these Shadows aren't perfect, but they are strong for their level anyway :P. Also I added a reference. **

**Sorry that it took so long to put this up!**

**Thank you and on with the story!**

* * *

**[Music: Crisis]**

Finn and Ciara were running through the Corrupted Arcade for several floors and had been fighting through hoards if Shadows from the Dice, Fuzz, Hand and Snake varieties for a long time. Now they had arrived here and had to fight this thing.

It was called Opulent Slots and was horrendous. It was a gaudy slot machine with black wheels. Its outlet was mouth-like with drill like teeth and jewels were embedded all over it. Two rubies were like eyes above the slots and the lever was a snake.

It stood in front of the obsidian door and then its slots span. Agi spewed from it's mouth.

"Well, here we go!" Ciara said _'Fun... At least Finn is around'_

"Ugh, Mini-Boss!" Finn said hiding his smile '_Doing this with Ciara has actually been very fun!'_

They attacked it with their weapons, slashing and shooting at full force.

**Meanwhile...**

Gal and Callum gawked at what was before them. After somehow progressing 'upward' they arrived in front of the obsidian door after fighting endless Mothers, Kings, Relics, Butterflies, Tiaras and Bambinos. The last three were constantly resummoned to haunt them.

The Twisted Camellia stood before them. It was a woman surrounded by camellias that had pure white petals, seemingly covered in blood. She was grimacing constantly and held red camellias with red liquid within them. She was decorated with black paints.

She spun the camellias and the liquid turned to water and a Malaqua ravaged the battlefield.

"Fine. Let's see if it can keep up with us." Gal said_ 'This bitch doesn't know what she's getting into!'_

"U-Um, a little h-help her?" Callum said _'Ugh, water weakness...' _He fell over hard.

Gal rushed over to help Callum.

**Meanwhile...**

Rory jumped back, the strange being appearing right in front of him, his lazy aura vanishing instantly. Debbie also took a step back. The being before was strange and appeared to be dangerous enough to dispel Rory's laziness. It must have been deadly.

It was the apparent last in a set with a black one hundred 'sewn' into its worn mustard yellow cover. It was called Aged Grimoire and it showed it. Some pages stuck out at odd angles, or torn out and swirling around it. A mysterious set of symbols were also 'sewn' into the cover and a demonic presence seemed to be within it. It was strapped closed.

"We had better be careful! This thing means business!" Debbie said _'This is bad... I can even sense a change in Rory...' _

"Time to get serious!" Rory said jumping forth, flailing his whip at blinding speeds _'I've never had this much energy in my life! It's on now!'_

The Compendium avoided this by opening itself and the atmosphere around it changed completely.

**Meanwhile...**

Ciaran and Victoria were honestly... Unimpressed and very confused by the giant Shadow standing in front of them. It was a big teal and electric blue flamingo with scissors for a beak, sideways. It had a very long neck with black iron talons wraped with golden bandages of some sort. It was called Tripping Flamingo, an odd choice of name.

Victoria said "Of course it isn't unexpected that this Shadow looks weird, but why is it a Flamingo..." _'Why!? I don't understand birds! Why do they want to fly!? It's too scary!_

"I can't even..." Ciaran said. _'I hate Flamingo's they're so pretentious, but so adorable...'_

The Flamingo's scissors snapped horribly and harshly while it swung it's head crazily. It tripped over it's long lanky legs and used Cleave. It hit Ciaran, but Kingu resisted it.

"Let's just get this over with..." He said and he shot rapidly at the Flamingo.

* * *

**[Music: Missions for the Brilliant Executioner 2K Mix]**

**In the Corrupt Arcade...**

Onmyoji used furious Gi spells dealing mystical almighty damage. Fama and Hybris were spamming Blessing so that Finn and Ciara don't die. Eris was frantically trying to scan the Opulance of the Slots, but failed constantly.

Ciara and Finn viciously attacked the Slots while it spammed horrible Agi and Maragi spells. The worst part was Ciara's weakness for Fire making the healing even more essential.

"Grah, rage!" Ciara said and viciously slashed at the 'face' of the Slots _'Wait...'_

"Try Rakunda!" Finn said '_What does it do...?'_

Onmyoji's eyes shone a dark purple light, penetrating the Slots with a glare. It's defences were decreased.

"Now Tarukaja!" He said and Onmyoji gained an aura of strength. He resumed dealing devistating blows of Gi. Ciara then surprised everyone.

"Ok, go now Eris! Struggling Chain!" Ciara cried. _'This had better work!'_

Eris wrapped the slots in black chains formed out of her pitch black nodes. The armour cracked into pieces. The ability seemed to double the decrease of stats, according to Eris's 'A-nya-lisis'.

"Why did we get stuck with this thing!" Finn cried out. _'Seriously...'_

"This place is rigged so that we're always at a disadvantage!" Ciara yelled _'All of them used Fire... Water... *Mental Shudder*'_

The Opulent Slots decided to cheat. The slots spun and stopped rapidly. A combination of stagnant and toxic gases poured out of the mouth. It then used it's own Tarukaja, a blue magical energy crackled across it and three consecutive Maragi's were shot at the two, now poisoned Persona-Users.

"Dammit! Quickly get the Blessing in here!" Finn said.

"On it sister!" Hybris said, beginning with his Mirror ball.

"Beauty of life, shine!" Fama said, and the healing aura emerged.

"Huh, the poison is gone? So it's not just multi-target, it's curative!" Ciara said _'I'm starting to see an increased point.'_

"You cheating son of a bitch! Take this! Personal Fusion!" Finn cried. His body surged with mystical energy. A tarot card fell down from nowhere, initially appearing to have two backs with a black and white face. As it was floating down both sides changed one to show the sign of the Sun Arcana, the other showing the Fortune.

***Smash!***

The card shattered into a million pieces.

"We shall come for you, destroying your very being!" Onmyoji roared his eyes glaring with ominous intensity.

"My light is not only of beauty, but of destruction also!" Fama bellowed and the lantern shone so bright it could've be seen by the blind.

"Farewell! **Eye of the Beholder!**" The two Personae cried in unison. There energies combined, growing into a intense blue light, brighter than ever before. It seemed different from a normal fusion spell.

The lights of Fama's lantern enveloped the area in a yellow and white light. Black and purple clouds swirled above the battlefield, forming into a disk of slow crawling malevolence. A great red-irised eye emerged from it, followed by an almighty crash of energy.

"IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZARS!" Finn yelled, as the beam began. When it ended and the Opulent Slots was still 'alive' he sighed, saying "Well, that's sort of disappointment, but that was still awesome!"

"Oooh, me next! Personal Fusion!" Ciara said, giggling. The same thing happened again, but replacing the Fortune Arcana with the Hermit and the Sun with the Moon. As soon as she gently poked it, it shattered.

"Sister, your in for it now, we pull these from the great abyss of..." Hybris said, trailing off at the end.

"... THE INTERNET! Behold the darkest power of... THE MEME!" Eris said. This earned a massive sweat drop from everyone.

"**Network Corruption!**" Eris and Hybris chirped, almoat gleefully singing it.

Eris's beams bounced off of Hybris's mirror ball, turning the battlefield into a virtual reality zone. A deep pit appeared behind the Opulent Slots, with it going slightly crazy, it was madness. No...

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Ciara and her Personae roared, jump kicking the Opulent Slots into the pit in perfect synch. The Slots creaked and moaned as it fell apart, hitting the side of the pit in a large smash. The pieces fell down the hole.

"That was awesome! We can continue now!" Finn said. He didn't know the dangers he would have to face soon enough...

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Jubilant Garden...**

The Malaqua spells from the Twisted Camellia were brutal. It summoned a Frolicing Magus and a Playful Dancer. The Magus spammed constant Masukundas, while the Dancer cast Masukukajas. This was horrible for Gal and Callum, who felt sluggish in comparison.

The Malaques had no effect on Lady Lake though who seemed to be gaining health, thus Excalibur hid behind her for self defence. She launched destructive needle attacks on the lesser shadows. Lady could only use Marin Karin to which they seemed to be immune.

Callum was having a hard time, however he was utalising a special ability of Echo's. He cast Dia and Frei in a cycle, and then when he cast one Echo's ability kicked in repeating the previous ability. Thoth used Magna which was more effective than the other spells.

Two lights flashed suddenly came directly from the pairs of Personae.

"*Mutter, Mutter* Ahh... This power... Echo, help me test my theory!" Thoth said, raising his rapier.

"This... Test... Fun!" Echo said, twirling her mirror.

"**Ground Zero!**" They said. Thoth threw his rapier into the soil, producing a round earthen relic. Nuclear energy surged from Echo's Mirror, being absorbed by the relic that was flying into the air. They pointed at the Magus.

The relic disappeared. They didn't know what was happening until the ground beneath the Magus started to glow and rise. A large explosion of ground, rock and nuclear force bombarded the magus from bellow. It died.

"Lady, let us make haste!" Excalibur said, she pointed at the Dancers.

"Yes my knight, we shall eliminate the threat at hand!" Lady Lake said.

"**Sexy Sting!**" They said.

Lady Lake and Excalibur danced, the former throwing hearts into the air equal to the amount of needles the latter shot. The needles pierced the hearts and 99 glowing pink needles spun in the air. The two stood back to back and made a gun shot like movement in perfect synch.

The Dancers were riddled with the needles and then exploded into a heart shaped black cloud.

The Twisted Camellia didn't like this and swiftly twirled splattering red over the field. These splatters gushed out more 'blood' that formed into spheres and pelleted the duo dealing incredible damage.

"No! We aren't going down that easily! Personal Fusion!" Gal said, a card appearing that depicted the Strength and the Empress. She effectively minced it with her rapier.

"Ahh, again m'lady let us do this!" Excalibur said.

"Let us dance and make merry together, oh darkest of beasts!" Lady Lake said to the Shadow.

"Let us do this! **Immortal Legend****!**" They yelled, then disappeared into thin air.

Soon a slimy form appeared behind the Camellia and 'grabbed' it, turning to crystal as it did. A sparkle could be seen in the distant sky. A large sword seemingly propelled by an unnatural amount of gravity shot at the Shadow piercing through the middle of it's leg.

It screamed in pain as the crystals also shattered to pieces.

From the distance Excalibur floated over and twirling crystal dust with dark slime formed into Lady Lake.

"Whoops, sorry didn't see you there! Guess I don't know my own strength." Excalibur said, taunting the Shadow.

"You used to be a threat, but then you took an arrow to the knee! Hohoho!" Lady Lake scoffed. The Camellia face palmed so hard that it fell over.

"Oh wow..." Callum said sweat dropping "Uh... P-Personal Fusion?" The card with the Hanged Man and High Priestess twirled down. Callum whipped up wind with his fans and the shards swirled through the air.

"Fusion!" Echo yelled, doing a twirl.

"Yes, quite..." Thoth said, opening his book.

"**Post Haec Verba Pondere!**" They calmly said together.

Echo pulled a grimoire out of her hat. Thoth scribbled thoughtfully in his notebook as they shone brightly. Echo recited the contents of the grimoire, each voice a different and Thoth said what he wrote. Clones appeared saying what they had before and the words of the strange unknown language appeared gold and black in the air.

The words and sounds consumed the Twisted Camellia, making it writhe in agony. If dissipated into a malevolent mist.

"No references here." Thoth said, slamming his book closed.

"FATALITY!" Echo bellowed.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?" Thoth said "Well anyway, about my earlier theory. It is that the more we use a skill the more likely we are to be master it. That means we can fuse it with any other 'mastered' skill. We'll have to think of a catch name later."

"Callum, by the way why is your Personal Fusion's name so long...?"Gal asked _'It's more than two words! WHY!?'_

"It's a phrase in L-Latin," Callum explained "It means literally 'After This Weight', b-but it can translate into t-the more a-appropriate 'Words With Weight Behind Them'." _'Oh, Latin, I had to learn you so now this is the result?'_

"I see, let us continue!" Gal said. They didn't know the deadly threat behind the door...

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Erased Dreamscape...**

Rory and his Personae were frantically trying to suppress the Shadows the Grimoire summoned like it was going out of style. The Aged Grimoire was a boarder-line compendium for Shadows. It spewed out all the variants of Maya Shadows repeatedly.

"Oh what the hell!? This is too much!" Debbie said_ 'Ugh, I'm not a fan of this dungeon nor this thing...'_

_'I don't think I've ever had this much energy in my life. Or in fact gotten this serious!' _Rory thought. He was flailing his whip as fast as the wind, while Purple Mirror and Eurydice used Provoke and Purple Mirror used Soul Tap.

Eurydice let out shrill tones that formed as red and orange waves, enraging shadows one by one. Reflections of the Maya's appeared in Purple Mirror's... Body and she shattered them with her whip, exhausting them. Basically they were pissed off and too tired to do anything about it.

"Persona! Dagr, Rakukaja! Bragi, Sukukaja!" Debbie said _'Woo!'_

Dagr rapidly spun his sheilds. The red of the sun shield fused with the blue of the moon shield to make purple light. Bragi sang from his compendium of poetry and played his lyre, sending a beautiful spiral of green light. The lights converged on Debbie, surrounding her with a beautiful aura.

After that Debbie went on a rampage with her giant hammer swinging. Dagr used his Aqua spell with the water pouring out of his moon shield. Bragi opened his compendium producing a balls of almighty energy shooting at the enemy.

"Take this!" Debbie said _'Die!'_

"I'll join you!" Rory said _'I'm going berserk!'_

The two of lunged at the Grimoire. They were about to assault it brutally, but then it summoned a pair of Maya's to block the blows. The two pairs of Personae flashed.

"Let's take care of these worthless slimes!" Purple Mirror said, pointing her whip dramatically.

"Yes, dear let's do that." Eurydice said, her scores spinning.

"**Scorching Wave**!" The two cried.

Eurydice sent her provocations into Purple Mirror who used her whip to twist the provocations and the reflections of the Maya's up. The real Maya's writhed in pain the exhausted ones seemed to have the breath knocked out of them with the enraged ones burning.

"With this overwhelming power, we'll destroy you this very hour!" Bragi sang.

"Please... Stop... Rhyming..." Dagr said, seeming to be in great pain.

"**Unstoppable Surge!**" Dagr roared while Bragi sang some more.

Dagr summoned a large wall of water from the ground with the light of the blue moon. Bragi played a mystifying melody that he focused into a surge of almighty energy. This fused with the water, suspending gravity for a second before launching it into the Grimoire.

It's pages were soaked and it seemed to stop spewing Maya Shadows.

"Don't let up! Personal Fusion!" Rory cried. His card spun down portraying the Temperance and the Hierophant Arcanas perfectly. It shattered in a perfect circle with the crack of his whip.

"Well this could be fun!" Purple Mirror said, playing with her hair from upon her throne.

"Quite, deary." Eurydice said, calmly.

"**Echo Reflection!**" They snag out.

Purple Mirror spread across the area releasing herself out of the mirror. Eurydice stopped her sheets and they emitted a wide variety of melodies. Purple Mirror had inverted colour sheets that absorbed the silence of the room area and helped these spread through it. The resulting destruction was followed by deafening silence.

The Grimoire absorbed the disipating Shadows, it became black and dark barely alive, but charging power.

"I'm not going to be killed by a lame book!" Debbie said, almost grinding her teeth. The tarot card floated down depicting the Arcanas of the Chariot and the Tower just to get its everything smacked with a hammer and shatter.

"She's scary when she's determined..." Dagr said, but got focused.

"..." Bragi was silent for once, but was also getting ready.

"**Ecliptic Ballad!**" Bragi and Dagr said in a very melodic, but forceful way.

Dagr threw his shields up and the blue moon shield eclipsed the red sun shield, but somehow drained all the light out of the area, but the stars were still visible. Bragi played a song with poetic, beautiful lyrics that produced almighty energy and twisted the realm. The sheilds shot water and fire, merging with the almighty symphony that hit the Grimoire.

It disipated in a huge pillar of black and red mist.

"Well, we must be moving... *Yawn*" Rory said, immediatly gaining back the aura of sloth. This relaxation was premature...

* * *

Meanwhile in the Corrupted Crystal Cave...

Victoria and Ciaran were kept busy by the demonic flamingo. It had terrible balance tripping all the time and swinging it's neck trying to knock them over. It shot pillars of snow and ice as well as tornados.

Ciaran was having a hard time with Ananke. Her spells consisted of only of Hama and Mudo to which it were immune so she just alternated. Kingu was alternating between Cleave and Skewer while Ciaran was shooting at it rapidly.

Victoria and her Personae were going insane after the Flamingo used a Provoke attack on her. Aphrodite was using Magna non-stop and Hades was ravaging the field with a squall of Bufu's which were surprisingly effective. Victoria ripped up the Flamingo with her scythe. It appeared to be more vulnerable to the Magna spells.

The Personae flashed brightly.

"Woo! Let us eliminate him with divine light!" Ananke cheered.

"I'll take you down!" Kingu said, pointing his sword at the Shadow.

"**Talisman Glory: Sword!**" They said, decreeing their attack.

Kingu threw his sword up info the air. Ananke shot talismans at the sword and they covered it, then she threw them at the ground near the Flamingo. The sword flashed and then the talismans produced a golden sword of light that slashed at the Shadow.

"Let us not be lazy! One More!" Ananke said, twirling around creepily.

"Let's do this Anan-chan!" Kingu said, twirling his spear.

"**Ritual Piercing!**" They said in a dark tone.

As Kingu twirled his spear the dark circle of Mudo appeared on it. When Ananke invoked the dark flames of the spell they were absorbed along with the rest of the spell. Kingu flung the spear and Flamingo was impaled.

Unfortunately this Flamingo was too fast and cast several Dia spells before attacking with it's Flamboyant Drain that allowed it to suck the life out of the duo.

"Our turn Hades!" Aphrodite said, starting her part.

"Yes, we'll show this thing what for!" Hades said, crying harder somehow.

"**Stone of Snow!**" They said, using there intense magic.

Aphrodite summoned her hearts of stone that loomed above the Shadow. Hades doused these hearts in his tears which instantly froze over the hearts. The frozen hearts of stone crashed into the Flamingo in a suitably cruel manner.

"Well, I'm not going to relax after that display! Personal Fusion!" Victoria said, winking. The Tarot Card with an immaculate picture of the Lovers and the Devil Arcana on it floated down. She tore it to shreds using her vicious scythe.

"Yay! Let's get it on!" Aphrodite said, twirling gracefully.

"Aphrodite, I'll join you!" Hades said, bowing.

"**Love Hate Fate!**" The two said, springing straight into action.

Aphrodite summoned sparkling pink lights that swirled downward beautifully as Aphrodite elegantly danced. Hades swung his arms open and summoned a dark aura of spite and hatred. These energies merged and an aurora of contrast descended on the Shadow.

The Flamingo was emerged in a pain bringing energy that seemed to burn through its Spiritual Power and well as it's life force.

"Here I go! Personal Fusion!" Ciaran said, spinning the gun fancily. His own Tarot Card fluttered down with an Emperor and Death Arcana emblem on them. He shot through them quickly and easily.

"I shall eliminate your soul!" Ananke said, her mist swirling.

"Graahhhrr!" Kingu roared, getting ready for a frenzy.

"**Bloody Mystical**!" The pair chanted.

Ananke chanted strange words becoming surrounded in mist. These incantations also formed magic rings of light and eight shadow spheres. Kingu absorbed these mystical energies, his blood-like body turning a wide array of reds. He danced and made ritualistic movements.

The Flamingo was tied up with chains of sparkling lights, shadowy magic created a suppressing aura and blood-like 'ropes' wrapped up its limbs. Kingu brutally assaulted the downed Shadow that dissipated with a horrible scream.

"That was... Intense to say the least!" Victoria said, taken aback _'That kind of dark, destructive power was inside of him!'_

"Let's move on," Ciaran said "It would be better to just move on..."

_'What was that power, that horrible darkness within me... Once again, I've proven my inner morbid-ness...' _He thought, and they pressed on into the eminent danger that they faced...

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. It was hard to right, but I hope that the Personal Fusions were to your liking. Next chapter there will be even more intense battles. The reason Finn and Ciara didn't unlock anything is that Eris doesn't have a move that's used repetitively enough and that their next fight is substantially harder than the rest of the fights.**


End file.
